Distinctly Canine
by DemonMisstress
Summary: The Lord of the West pays his half-brother a vist. An alliance is foraged, and poor Kagome can't make right or left of this situation. Mabye she should just stick to cats...
1. Nuzzle

It was a beautiful day in feudal Japan. The birds were trilling harmonious symphonies, dancing from tree to tree, the cool breeze accented the day's seasonable warmth, and the trees were calm steady pillars, leaves dancing to the steady calm heartbeats of the trees. The group was lazily spread about, too tired to do anything but bask in the warm sunlight. Inuyasha was perched in the branches of a tree, eyes closed, body slumped, the picture of ease, if it hadn't been for his ears, swiveling this way and that, on constant guard. Miroku lay just beneath him sprawled on the ground next to Shippo, whom listened to the elaborate tale that he spun, eyes glistening. Sango sat off a ways, lounging in the sun and combing Kirara's cream colored fur with Kagome's pink brush, a trinket gifted in return for the many trips to the well. Kirara purred, the sound a comforting lullaby to the miko laying in the grass, basking not unlike the two-tailed neko to her left.

All was well.

Kagome stretched, back arching and sighed in contentment, wilting into her soft patch of grass. They had been rushing around for week, scrambling this way and that to gather fragments of the jewel. During the summer though, poor Miroku roasted alive in his dark colors, Sango sweated inside her double layers of clothing, and Kirara and Shippo 's fur was damp with perspiration. Heck, even Inuyasha was effected, ears dropping and his heavy mane of fur didn't help matters either!

Kagome smirked at the memory. It only took a good few sits to put him in his place. Now they were camped for the day, free to lounge and recuperate. Honestly, with all the stress of the situation, she was surprised they all lasted this long without conceding to a well-deserved break. She wiggled, and snuggled further into the ground, limp and relaxed. _ So nice! _She groaned mentally. _Why can't everyday be this peaceful-?_

"Oi, what the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha's gruff shout echoed, jolting everyone out of their daze.

"What troubles you, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired, discreetly hiding a yawn.

"That stupid bastard, what the hell does he think he's doing?" Inuyasha growled, upright and alert. His ears swiveled to the right, and Miroku tensed, Sango jumping to her feet, everybody tensing. Kagome positioned herself on her knees, curious, until she felt a wave of yokai swim over her, bursting with excitement. The heavy footfalls were another hint, but Kagome found herself still baffled.

"What is it?" she asked, right before _it_ burst from the bushes where everyone's gazes had been, and _it_ was upon her before she could even scream.

"What the fu-" Inuyasha began, stating forward, but was cut off by Kagome's delighted shriek.

"Ah! Un! You're tickling me!" she giggled and twisted, but the two headed dragon had her trapped, and Ah nuzzled her, while Un showered her in affectionate kisses. Kagome hid her shock well though. To be honest, she'd never come in direct contact with the dragon's only hearing their names from the sweet little girl that often traveled with-

_Oh no! _She groaned, realization hitting her like a bus. _That means that-!_

"Ah-Un. Remove yourselves from the miko this instant."


	2. Welcome

Kagome shifted nervously, peering across the fire to where Inuyasha and his brother spoke. Inuyasha seemed aggravated, furrowing his brows in thought, and shaking his head, while Sesshomaru kept up his legendary poker-face.

She shifted a little, hoping to pick up the tail of the conversation, but Lady Luck was not in her favor. Inuyasha sneered at his brother, and Sesshomaru quietly murmured something back. Inuyasha looked like he would explode, red splotches rising in his cheeks, but he released it all in a large sigh, looking resigned.

Kagome shared a look with Sango, who was casually brushing Kirara in an attempt to overhear. Miroku, bless his soul, was creeping ever so slowly towards the unsuspecting demon-slayer. Shippo bounced his gaze from Miroku to the brother's, torn between each entertainment.

Both brothers stood, drawing everyone's gaze and stopping Miroku's quest.

"I will return." Sesshomaru told his half-brother, loud enough for the humans to hear, and strode off into the dark. Inuyasha plopped back down, looking quite sour. Ah-Un came barreling into the light of the fire, and settled himself between Sango and herself, chirping happily and nuzzling the two girls. Kagome indulged herself in coddling the dragon.

"Ah, my friend, why does Sesshomaru-sama leave his dragon?" Miroku asked tentatively, seeing as the hanyo was quite dour looking, and Inuyasha wasn't one to restrain himself from a little violence among friends.

"Keh." He snorted unenthuasatically, crossing his arms, "It's because the bastard plans on coming back."

"Why?" Sango asked, lost at the prospect of the Daiyokai wanting to dwell in the presence of humans. She reached out to pet the cooing Ah on the head. Inuyasha huffed, obviously irritated.

"That bastard wants to team up, thinks well have a better chance at offing Naraku together." Inuyasha growled. "He just wants the damn shards for himself."

Kagome frowned, unsure of this line of reasoning.

"I don't know, he's never shown interest before." She rationed, fingering the half-complete jewel at her neck. She shifted uncomfortably as all eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, intrigued.

"Well," Kagome steeled her nerves, "He never once made a move for the shards, even when he could have easily taken them. Besides, he seems strong enough on his own." She instantly regretted her words, as she was pinned with a furious golden gaze.

"The miko is correct."

Sesshomaru swaggered into the circle of light (or swaggered as much as the Inu-yokai could), his ward bouncing behind him, who was trailed by Jaken.

"This Sesshomaru is would never allow that tainted jewel to defile his mind. I do not require any power besides my own." His gaze slid to the mortified time-traveler. "At least your onna seems to recognize the fact."

There was a beat of silence, and Miroku noted with interest that Inuyasha's face had reached a record shattering shade of puce. Sango shifted awkwardly, and Kagome, poor Kagome, steeled her nerves and gave the Inu-yokai a slight bob of her head, before gathering up the frightened Shippo.

"Welocome back, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome intoned, before turning her gaze to the black haired girl hesitantly hovering by her lord's side. "Who might you be?" she asked with a soft smile.

It was only moments before the tension dissipated, and everyone relaxed.

Sesshomaru watched his half-brothers rage subside, and couldn't help but be amused.


	3. Poison

_**Honestly...**_

_**I was just to lazy to upload...**_

* * *

Kagome dragged herself back to camp, feeling oddly weary after her bath in the stream. It was lonely, and just a little bit eerie without Shippo or Sango with her. Although, she did find a rather adorable frog that had been leaping around...

She shrugged, and stepped into the fire's light, wincing at how it seared her retina's. Ah-Un looked up from where he sat and chirped a greeting

"Hello handsome." She cooed from afar, placing her dirty clothes in her bag. She padded over to where Rin slept, and pulled the edge of her sleeping bag a tad higher from where it had ridden low. She glanced around, noting that the brothers were still sniffing around for Naraku's scent, and Kirara, Sango, and Miroku were still gone sweeping the skies for any sign of the spider's presence.

She pouted. It wasn't exactly fair to leave her alone like this. Sure she was relatively untrained but she was a miko! She could handle herself! She was still pouting as she settled herself next to Ah-Un, cuddling up to the big two-headed dragon that sniffed her hair curiously.

"It's so quiet, ne?" she addressed her only companion(s). The dragon's only reply was the odd little snort it gave, it's eyes crossing in confusing as one nibbled on strands of hair and the other gave tentative licks to the back of her neck. She giggled at the raspy feel on her skin, and the tug on her hair.

"Hey," she complained, laughing merrily, "That tickles-!"

Ah-Un shot to his feet, and without any warning, bowled over the unsuspecting miko, trapping her in between his front legs, letting out a terrible, ear-splitting roar.

"What's wrong?" she shouted, panic making her heart race. She attempted to twist free, and flinched as the movement made her head pound. The two-heads continued their noise, locking her into place. She tilted her head back, trying to view the clearing while up-side down. In a flurry of motion, two heads of silver hair blurred into the clearing.

"What the fuck is going on here, wench?" Inuyasha growled, sheathing his father's fang when he saw no attacker. Sesshomaru was before her in a blur of movement, and she watched in confusion as Ah began to whine to his master in a flurry of panicked clicks while his brother was roughly licking her cheek.

"Miko, what is-" Sesshomaru began, but then his nose twitched, eyes widening imperceptibly. Kagome squeaked as she was yanked from the ground, her body close enough to the daiyoukai to feel his body heat. which was actually quite stifling no that she thought about it, and she tried not to wiggle as her skin burned. Her breath caught when something wet rasped against the nape of her neck. Her face felt like it was on fire. Oh Sweet Kami, the Killing Perfection, Inuyasha's older brother, Sessho-freaking-maru was licking her!

"Spider Venom." He spat, and Inuyasha (who hadn't seen his brother's rather interesting display) took a deep drag off air, his own eyes widening comicall.

"F-F-Fuck!" Inuyasha cussed, hovering around the duo uncertainty. "Can you help her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha? What are you talking about?" She asked, thoroughly confused. Ugh her head was killing her...

"Miko, it seems that you are the only woman in all of Japan stupid enough to go swimming in a river full of corosive poison."

A beat of silence.

"WHAT?!"

Ah-Un gave off a high pitched whine.

"There are only two ways." Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha gravely, and Kagome's eye twitched. She was right there! They didn't need to talk like she was already dead! She opened her mouth to berate them (or at least Inuyasha), and with a terrifying shock, she realized that she couldn't move her mouth.

"This ones salvia counter-attacks the poison, seeing as I am of a higher caliber breed of poisonous creature."

"No!" Inuyasha rejected violently, face flushed, and Sesshomaru kept his face stoic. Kagome, on the other hand, was pretty sure her face was on fire. Oh God, Sesshomaru, licking her. Licking her. Naked flesh. Sesshomaru. Licking naked flesh. Her naked flesh!

Sesshomaru nodded eloquently, unperturbed.

"Option two it is then."

With the razor sharp claws of a predator, Sesshomaru slit his palm with ease.

Kagome fainted.

* * *

"The Hell are you doing?!"

"The miko must ingest this one's blood so that it may combat the poisons."

"...And the only other option is for you to lick the bitch clean?"

"Hn."

"Fine."

Hot.

Her skin was on fire, and she gave a gasp. It was like liquid miasma had been injected into her veins.

Her head was pounding, and her throat felt like the Sahara.

Dear Lord, I better be going to heaven for all of this crap.

A soft pressure on her lips, and then her head was tilted back, the cold clay dribbling something thick and coppery and warm.

Than the fire intensified, and she screamed, her lips coated in the warm copper.

* * *

"Is Mama going to be okay?"

"I'm sure Kagome-chan will be awake soon, Shippo-chan."

"Sesshomaru-sama will make Kagome-chan better, Rin promises!"

"Keh, shut up brats."

"Ma, ma, Inuyasha calm down, the children are only concerned for our lovely Kagome's health."

"Yah, Yah, Lecher..."

"Hmm...Inuyasha? Why is it that Kagome had to drink Sesshomaru-sama's blood?"

"Either that, or the bastard would have had to lick her clean."

"...Oh?"

"Monk, get that perverted look off your face."

"Is this true, Sesshomaru-sama?!"

"Hn."

"Lovely Sango, maybe if-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."

"But-"

"HENTAI!"

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes, she realized that the pain was gone, and the only feeling left was the ache in her body and the trembling in her muscles as she propped herself upright. Carefully, she extracted herself from Shippo's death grip on her hair, and with mild surprise, she untangled her finger's from Rin's.

They were in Kaede's hut, the tatami mat home to the group now sprawled out across it's floors in various positions, all in deep slumber, moonlight illuminating peeking in through the doorway. The elongated shadows it made, and the soft stirring of the breeze made for rather peaceful scene.

With a careful scan of the room, her eyes settled on a pair of hooded amber eyes that glinted ominously in the shadows. She wasn't surprised to see him awake. He was much like his brother, preferring to keep constant vigil over those in his protection.

"Thank you." she murmured quietly. giving a soft smile in return for the slow blink. than she settled down again between the children, clutching Shippo to her chest, fingers once again intertwined with Rin's.

She was asleep in an instant, leaving Sesshomaru alone to with his thoughts.

_**Ahahahaha sorry, an idea that wouldn't leave me alone...**_

_**Like it?**_

_**Comment~!**_


End file.
